Firsts of Many
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A Lumione collection of five chapters, all unrelated, each chapter celebrating a first for the couple.
1. First Civilized Conversation

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Word - Marvel

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
Trait: vain

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation  
Word: Pet Peeve

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Build a Basket  
Crayons: (plot point) someone showing their true colors

 **First Civilized Conversation**

xXx

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of a tall blond in her favorite aisle of Flourish and Blotts. It was kind of a marvel. She hadn't seen him in months, not since the end of the war.

She tilted her head and recognized the book he was currently perusing. "Advanced Transfiguration? You? Really?"

Malfoy lifted his head and stared at her. "I happen to be a master in the subject."

"So modest," Hermione sarcastically said.

"Why be modest when I know it's true?"

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her mouth. "Not many people would _choose_ to read that book for fun."

Malfoy closed the book. "Well, I'm not most people."

"I guess I'm not either because that's the book I was coming to see as well. The one in the library is checked out."

Malfoy smirked. "That's a pet peeve of mine: a book I want not being available. Or should I say something I want not being available."

"I can't imagine _you_ at a library. I feel like you'd find such a place to be…" She thought about what word to use and settled on "...pedestrian."

"Oh, I do loathe libraries, but what I was referring to a more general something. When I want something, I want it. I don't like being told no."

"Not that sounds like you." She paused, and they stared at each other. When it didn't seem like he would break the silence, Hermione laughed nervously. "So, Malfoy, please tell me that isn't the last copy."

"It is actually, but I'll give it to you on one condition."

She was almost afraid to ask. "What?"

"Call me Lucius."

Hermione blinked. "Um, okay, Lucius."

Lucius smiled and handed her the book. "Enjoy, _Hermione_."

Hermione's mouth hung open while Lucius brushed past her. He hadn't made one disparaging comment about her blood status. In fact, it could be called a _civilized_ conversation.

Maybe there was more to him than met the eye.

xXx

(word count: 329)


	2. First Kiss

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation  
Word: Romantic

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Build a Basket  
Stickers (only need to use three!): (word) sticky, (dialogue) "If we do this together, everything will be okay.", (plot point) caught in an awkward situation

 **First Kiss**

xXx

Hermione tried to maintain a clear head when she was around Lucius. It was hard, though. She never considered him to be romantic, but he had a way with words that made her heart beat faster.

She knew she was getting herself into a sticky situation. She was feeling things for Lucius that she shouldn't be feeling. It would end in her heartbreak, but Hermione couldn't seem to stay away from him.

Hermione found herself relying on him for help on a case. "Everyone believes he's guilty, and I'm persona non grata for defending him.

"Do you think he's innocent?" Lucius asked after stretching his legs out under the table they were sharing in a place she had come to think of as _their_ cafe. She sat next to him in the booth, and his arm continued to brush against hers, distracting her.

Hermione looked morosely down at her cup of tea. "Truthfully, I'm not sure, but I was given the option to do the case, and I do believe in the creed 'innocent until proven guilty.' That's why I chose to become a defense lawyer. Maybe if more people believe in that, Sirius wouldn't have been wrongly imprisoned. So, I've taken the case, and I've been looking through the evidence, hoping to see even a little nugget that opens up the possibility of his innocence." She lifted her head to look at him again.

Lucius nodded. "That's very noble, but I wouldn't expect anything less from a Gryffindor. Maybe I can help. If we do this together, everything will be okay. We'll solve the case together."

Once again. Lucius said something that made her heart speed up. "Really? You'd do that for me?".

"Sure. Why not?"

Suddenly, Hermione couldn't contain herself. She leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. She blushed when she pulled back. "Thank you."

Lucius smirked. "If you _really_ want to thank me, come here." He gripped her chin, and their lips came together for their second ever kiss.

His lips moved over hers, and their tongues tangled as it deepened.

Shivers ran up and down Hermione's spine, and she wanted more of this. She wanted so much more.

A throat cleared, and they reluctantly pulled back, only to come face-to-face with a whole bunch of Weasleys. Some were curious and some were angry.

Hermione slouched slightly in her seat. This wasn't how she wanted her first kiss with Lucius to end. She said the first thing that came to her mind. "Well, this is awkward."

xXx

(word count: 423)


	3. First Dance

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation  
Word: Dedicated

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Build a Basket  
Toys: write about someone being fake

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
Lyric: "You're gonna be the one that saves me" - Wonderwall - Oasis

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Plot point: Not giving someone up.

 **First Dance**

 _Warning for consensual infidelity_

xXx

Hermione was stiff as Lucius twirled her around the dance floor. "You shouldn't have asked me to dance."

"We've never once danced together, and I wanted to hold you in my arms like this."

"What will your _wife_ think?" Hermione asked, unable to believe he brought Narcissa here.

Lucius' eyes softened. "Both Narcissa and I take other lovers. We're friends, married only in name. It's not that big of a deal."

"I bet Mrs. Malfoy's other partners know about this deal. You told me you were getting a divorce. You lied to me." She tried to pull away to leave, but he tightened his hold on her, refusing to let her go.

"Hermione, I did lie. It was because you weren't raised in the Wizarding world where this a common practice amongst arranged marriages after an heir is conceived. You would have said no to me."

Hermione's glare was harsh. "I don't like being lied to."

Lucius a really looked sheepish. "So I handled it the wrong way."

"When you walked in with Narcissa on your arm. I felt completely blindsided. It was like… like…"

"Like how _I_ would have felt if you came on the arm of Weasley or some other male."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. So maybe you do get it."

The song changed and their dance became a bit faster to match the tempo. "I didn't even think. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you, and I knew you would have said no if you knew how it would have to be. And I couldn't give you up."

"I guess you don't know everything. Ever since the war ended, I've been dedicated to three things: my job, the people I love, and being happy. I'm happiest when I'm with you."

"You and I won't ever be able to get married."

"Maybe, maybe not. I _am_ a lawyer after all. If anyone can find s loophole in a marriage contract, it's me. All that matters is as of right now, I want to be with you. If that ever changes, I'll let you know."

Lucius cupped her cheek. "I've never thought of myself as a damsel in distress," Hermione smiled at the Muggle term she taught him, "but, you're gonna be the one that saves me."

They were no longer dancing, just standing still in the middle of the dance floor. "I'll always save you," she promised.

"Want to get out of here? Narcissa won't miss me."

Hermione looked over Lucius' shoulder and saw the blond's wife dancing with a man, their lips dangerously close to each other. She grabbed her own partner's hand. "Let's go. I feel the sudden need to shed my formal wear."

"And _I_ feel the sudden need to assist you," he returned with a smirk, his silver eyes darkening with unspoken lust.

Hermione shivered. Suddenly, they couldn't get alone fast enough.

xXx

(word count: 480)


	4. First Proposal

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation  
Word: Attention

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Build a Basket  
Scissors: (plot point) getting hurt (physically or emotionally)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
color: yellow

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
color: yellow

 **First Proposal**

xXx

Hermione basked under Lucius' attention as he complimented her on her sunshine yellow choker necklace with the way it complimented her eyes. In all of her months of dating him, she had learned something about the blond. For those who said he was cold and aloof, something she had once been guilty of, didn't really know him. If you had Lucius' heart and loyalty, he gave you his attention and wasn't afraid of showing you that he cared.

It was a bit overwhelming having someone care so much, but where she once wilted under the onslaught Ron's scathing remarks about her plainness, she knew she was blossoming under Lucius' praises. It was so opposite, but Hermione welcomed it.

"Lucius, I appreciate it, but you must have said I looked beautiful five times tonight."

Lucius took her hand and brushed his thumb along her knuckles. He wasn't wearing his usual arrogant smirk that made her knees weak. Instead, it was a look of such love and devotion. "Hermione, I just want you to know how lovely I think you are. And I want you to know I admire your intelligence and strength as well. I just love you so much, and I _need_ you to know that."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Did you do something wrong?"

He let go of her hand, only to grab something from his robes. It was a small box and when he opened it, a glittering sapphire diamond ring laid embedded within the protective case.

"Lucius?" Hermione asked, her heart hammering.

"Hermione, I never thought I'd fall in love again after Narcissa's death, but I did. You two are different in many ways, but I find myself loving you as much as I did her. I know it's fast—we haven't even been dating a full year—but I want you to marry me. Would you do me the honor of becoming the next Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione closed her eyes, hating herself for what she was about to do to him. "Lucius, I do love you, but my answer is no." She opened her eyes and wasn't surprised by the impressive expression on his face. He would never let her see his pain."

"Oh, I see."

"I _do_ love you," she repeated.

"Just not enough to marry me."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Lucius asked, clutching the ring box, the only visible sign of his hurt and anger.

"You said it yourself. It hasn't even been a year. I rushed into marriage with Ron, and that was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm not saying you're anything like Ron, but the next time I get married, I don't want to have any doubts."

Lucius put the ring box away and took her hand once again. "Okay," he said, turning her hand as he lifted it, pressing a soft kiss to her palm. "Okay, I respect your decision even if I don't like. Just so you know, I _will_ ask you to marry me again."

Hermione smiled. "Just so you know, I _will_ say yes."

xXx

(word count: 511)


	5. First Pregnancy

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation  
Word: Affection

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
emotion: content

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
word: wonder

 **First Pregnancy**

xXx

Hermione stared at the magical ultrasound in wonder. Her stomach flipped when the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. "It's amazing," she breathed.

Lucius sat on the hospital bed, his arm going around her shoulders. "I remember hearing Draco's heartbeat for the first time. There's nothing like it," he said, affection in his voice.

"Does it lessen even though you've done this before?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Never," Lucius promised.

Hermione stared at the screen, "I've never been so blissfully happy before."

Lucius tore his own gaze away from the screen to stare at Hermione. She was breathtaking with her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. "I know the feeling. Happiness is addicting."

The Healer cleared his throat.

Lucius and Hermione startled, momentarily forgetting that he was there. Hermione's smile didn't dim, while Lucius glared at the interruption.

Hermione ignored her husband's look. "I'm sorry for our distraction."

The Healer carefully avoided Lucius' eyes, focusing on the nicer spouse. "It's perfectly understandable Mrs. Malfoy. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Hermione looked at Lucius.

"It's up to you, my love."

"Did you know Draco was a boy before he was born?"

"Yes, Narcissa hated surprises."

"But you wouldn't have minded it being a surprise," she said knowingly. Hermione wasn't too fond of surprises normally either, but she'd do it for Lucius. She turned to the Healer. "We don't want to know. It will make his or her birth even more amazing."

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked, brushing a curly strand out of her eyes.

She kissed his finger that was retreating. "Half the joy will come from finding out whether our child is a girl or boy."

Lucius nodded. "Okay, it will be a surprise then."

"A surprise. I can't wait."

It was going to be a long six months, but it would all be worth it in the end.

xXx

(word count: 314)


End file.
